thepotatoefrandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shade (Demigod RP)
Shade Shade is a character that belongs to Liberty Wings in the Demigod RP. Basic Information Name: Shade Age: 3 Species: Hellhound Immortal / Alive Gender: Female Description Shade is a rather small Hellhound due to her age, only standing at 5'8. She has a soft, fluffy black coat with a fuzzy tail. She looks like a normal dog, despite her height and eyes, which are a deep crimson. Personality Shade is a very trusting and sweet creature. She's close to the group, especially her "Master", Damain. She's extremely loyal, and soft and playful most of the time. It is hard to make her mad, but if you somehow manage to annoy or anger her, she will snap you in half. Besides her "dark" side, she's a loving, playful pupper. Story Scars Shade currently has no visible scars. Fears "Triggers" Shade has only a few triggers. The biggest trigger is threats or harm to her loved ones. This includes (most) of the group, especially her master. If anybody were to hurt them, she will hunt you down and murder you. Another trigger is when others act smug or high-and-mighty. It annoys Shade and in her eyes, makes them seem like arrogant jerks. Relationships 'Damain- '''Shade has a liking of Damain and sees him as her "master". Although she loves the rest of the group, she trusts him the most. She shows the most affection, and acts as his pet. She will never trust or like anybody completely who tries to hurt him. Trust Rate- Neverending '''Lyra-' The wife of her master, Shade also likes Lyra. As Lyra is nice to Shade, Shade is loyal to her. She shows affection and also acts as a pet to Lyra. Shade has lots of loyalty to Lyra, and trusts her a lot, but not as much as Damain. Trust Rate- 100% 'Alicia-' Shade and Alicia get along very well, and they both are loyal and kind to eachother. Shade sees Alicia as a sisterly figure to her master, and thinks she's a very sweet girl. Trust Rate- 100% 'Discord-' Although Shade doesn't know Discord very well yet, she thinks they're very nice. Shade hopes to know Discord more in the future. Trust Rate- 85% 'Blitz-' Shade doesn't know Blitz well, but knows that he can sometimes annoy master and make him mad. She still has a bit of loyalty and trust for him, though. Trust Rate- 70% 'Freezer-' Shade doesn't know Freezer very well, but has lost trust for him due to him hurting Damain. She doesn't trust him much, but some of that trust can possibly be earned back. Trust Rate- 40% 'Chase-' Shade hasn't met Chase much, but has grown a dislike to him due to him attempting to hurt her master and his wife and nearly succeeding. No trust can be earned back, and she will hate him and stay away from him forever. Trust Rate- -100% 'Sakura-' Shade doesn't like Sakura very well, but has noticed Sakura is annoyed by her for an unknown reason, which makes Shade stay away from her. She still has a chance for Shade to trust her, but she has a low trust rate due to not knowing Sakura. Trust Rate- 20% 'Letha-' Shade barely knows Letha,but has seen her attack her "master". She doesn't trust her nor like her very much. Trust Rate- 1% Gallery Lil Bird Fam CUTIES.png|Caption Lil Makani.png|Caption Lil chubster.png|Caption